Lovey Dovey Blech!
by I Am Pi
Summary: Jackson and Lola. It's about to break. One dare then splat. The perfect relationship gone. But it didn't stop imeaditly. Here's how it went down... and a solution if that's possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so... Maybe you guys tried to find this story after I mentioned it in Love in The Air. BTW if you guys found this story you may keep reading although I recommened you read the first one first. Yes! This is a sequil. But it is not necessary to read the first one although there may be references. Thank You!**

Third person POV

Jackson and Lola have been dating for 3 weeks. It had been non stop 'I like you's and it was getting annoying. Three weeks after that it was "I love you"

Flash back

Lola and Jackson were sitting together in the Tanner's backyard. They were having a picnic. There were no words. Just staring and longing until the first words in twenty minutes. They came from Jackson.

"I love you."

All that went through Lola's head was _I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? I love you? He loves me? Me? Me? OMG!_

"I love you too." Was all Lola could say.

End of Flashback

It had been six weeks since then and now Lola and Jackson sat ten feet across from each other. _Glaring. Glaring at eachother... What happenned?_

Well it all started when Jackson said a stupid statement.

"I don't like girls, plurally of course. I mean i have a girl friend."

"I do too but I like girls." Popko responded holding out the s with a zzzzzz."

Popko was over at Jackson's house. They were having a sleepover playing Truth or Dare and Popko, being weird asked if Jackson liked girls this gave Popko an idea for his next dare.

"Popko. Truth or Dare?" Jackson asked after he shaked off his stunned state from the surprising question.

Of course being Popko he answered "DARE!"

"I dare you to..." His mind wanderred through ideas from jump out the window to licking the toilet seat until he had a sudden idea.

"Why are you smirking?" Popko asked

"I dare you to kiss Ramona and then ask her out." Jackson said as calmly as possible.

Little did they know Ramona and her friends Lily and Lola were playing truth or dare and Ramona was dared to do the same to Jackson. Here's how it went down Popko kissed her first the asked her out through gritted teeth. Ramona of course went into a three minute long monologue of why she wouldn't. Then Ramona kissed Jackson and here were things fell apart. He _liked_ it. She liked him. Did he like her? Will they ever be together? _But Lola!_ Was the only thing that kept Jackson from saying yes. But it didn't keep Lola from running to Ramona's room and crying. She wanted so badly to get revenge on Lily. On Jackson and she knew just the person to help. Popko.

 **I hoped you liked it I'm going to continue soon but... I promise a BIG revenge plot next chapter it'll be worth the wait. Yeah it may take a few weeks I'll try to update asap. Now I have to make a BIG revenge plot because hey it's Popko we're talking about he can probably get Jackson to do ANYTHING. Well until next**

 **Love and peaches, Jay Lory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh. You may be going what the Heck! To my last chapter I'm doing a little what the Hecking too. But on with the story.**

Ramona's Pov

I don't know why but it felt wrong to say no to Popko I don't know why. It's like he's not as bad as I thought. That kiss. I I I liked it. Do I like him? No nononononono! I secretly like my BFF's boyfriend. Yeah. I don't like Popko even though he has though dreamy eyes and cool hair and he's always soo annoying yet soooooo amazing. WAIT! I need to text Lola!

Ramona: Big problem!

Lola: What?

Ramona: BAD

Lola: Cut to the chase! It's not like you're going to type that you killed Jackson!

Ramona: I think it's worse.

Lola: It's worse than murdering my boyfriend or kissing my boyfriend

Ramona: I like Popko and Jackson.

Lola: WHAT

Lola: OMG! Ramona likes Popko

Lola: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lola: OMG! OMG! OMG!OMG! OMG!

Ramona: okay okay you can stop.

Lola: Okay

Lola: Guess what!

Ramona: Jackson dumped you for a raccoon that saved his life on the subway from disney land to pittsburg?

Lola: No! Jackson kissed me under the stars.

Ramona: So?

Lola: For five minutes.

Ramona: O. M. G.

Lola: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ramona: gtg Jackson just got home.

Lola: Tell him I said hi!

Ramona: Sure thing bye!

I turned off my phone and trudged down stairs. I immeadietly saw who Jackson brought home. Popko. My breath got cought in my throght. I did something I would never ever do. I stared at Popko. I worked up enough courage to simply say.

"Yo! Popko! How are you doing with life? What's going on? How are you? Cómo estás?" I am so stupid.

"I'm fine thank you?" Popko looked less than sure about me.

"Jackson Lola says hi?" Than using my sing song voice to annoy him I add "And you're kiss with her under the stars for cinco minutos." I laugh off all of my emberassment and run upstairs I hope that's the end of that.

 **Big sceme not yet but it will happen. I just wanted to say** **that there's some more Truth or Dare involved.**

 **Love and Peaches, Jay Lory**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my amigos. I thought nobody liked this story so I didn't pay attention to it. Confession time. I have self confidence issues. They're really bad. So I randomly ignore stories. Recently I decided to look at this one and saw that people** ** _liked_** **it. I had no idea. So let us begin.**

Lola's pov

I was staring out of a window for no reason. All of a sudden something hit my window. Was that a skittle? It was so weird. So I opened my window to find Jackson throwing skittles at my window.

"What the neck are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get the attention of my girlfriend." He replied. My stomach did a flip when he said girlfriend.

"Just text me. Kk?" Lola asked.

"Kk." He said sounding disappointed.

No one's pov

You may be wondering why he did that if he likes Ramona. That's the reason he did that. He did it because he liked Ramona. He was so confused. He decided to text Ramona.

Jackson: hi

Ramona: hey

Jackson: what r u up to

Ramona: Nothing. What about you?

Jackson: I like you.

Ramona: I have to go. Bye.

Jackson: bye

He had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

 **So I haven't updated in like forever if you came back to this story thank you for not forgetting me. Please review. I like reviews. I don't like cheese. Next chapter is going to be a bunch of texting conversations because no one is in the same place. Bye.**

 **Love and Peaches, Jay Lory**


End file.
